


I Love

by aspermoth



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who loves whom in Todd's London? Ah, but that is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for the phonetic accents. If anybody has a problem with understanding it, I'll re-write it.

_i._  
I love ‘im, you know. I always ‘ave. ‘E was too good for that silly little nit Lucy. I see ‘er in the streets, beggin’ for alms, weak in the ‘ead, poor fool. Nowhere near good enough for my Mr T. Because ‘e’s mine, now, not ‘ers. ‘E thinks she’s dead and I like it that way. I feel a bit guilty now and then, if she barges into the shop, but it soon goes. And alright, _‘e’s_ a bit cracked in the ‘ead, but nobody’s perfect. And my Mr T is all I need. I love ‘im, you know.

*

 _ii._  
I love ‘im, you know. Not in _that_ way, no, but ‘e was my idol. Benjamin Barker. ‘E may be callin’ ‘imself Sweeney Todd now, but I know ‘e’s really Benjamin Barker. Bit like me, in a way, using a false name and all that. I like that. I always wanted to be like ‘im, just like ‘im, when I was sittin’ in that corner with a broom, dreamin’ of takin’ those silver razors and shavin’ someone’s face myself. Those razors. I’d know ‘em anywhere. The cheeky bastard. I’ll go see ‘im now. Right now. I love ‘im, you know.

*

 _iii._  
I love ‘er, you know. Mrs Lovett, I mean. She were so good to me, takin’ me in when Signor Pirelli left. Without ‘er, I’d be back in the work’ouse, done up with gin to make me sleep, waitin’ for things to ‘appen to me in the dark. She’s my saviour. Food, ‘ome, a bed, all the pies I can eat – that’s what she gave me. And ‘er, of course. Lawd, she ain’t ‘alf beautiful, is Mrs Lovett. And I’d do anythin’ for ‘er, tell ‘er anythin’. I wish I could prove it, I do. I love ‘er, you know.

*

 _iv._  
I love her, you know. The yellow-haired angel who took me into her arms. She’s waiting for me. Johanna. Such a sad and lonely girl, but so beautiful and so… hardened. The world has been cruel to her so I must be kind, be soft and gentle to sweet Johanna who needs it so badly. She chose me when she could have chosen anyone, even the judge himself, so I must be all that she needs, do all she needs, to show her how much she means to me. I want her to be happy. I love her, you know.

*

 _v._  
I love him, you know. He kept me prisoner but I loved him, love him, loved him. He was like a father to me. But he’s gone, now. Dead. I watched him die: all that blood, no more judge. But I have Anthony. He tore me out of my cocoon like a butterfly, raw and damp, and he’s forcing me to fly. And now I can fly, spread my wings, thanks to him. I’m free and free to choose my Anthony. I loved the judge like a father, but I love Anthony as a man. I love _him_ , you know.

*

 _vi._  
I love ‘im, you know. But I’ll never tell. It’s a sin, a perversion, to love the great Judge Turpin as I do. But that is why I serve with such willing. That is why I and I alone brought ‘im that silly little Lucy. That is why and I alone care if silly little Johanna – like mother, like daughter – chooses my lord. ‘E ‘as no other friend, no other confidante like me. So I keep my sin to myself. So I keep it for the dark and the night and my dark thoughts alone. I love ‘im, you know.

*

 _vii._  
I love her, you know. As I loved her mother before her. Both so soft, so young, so lost, and on so beautiful. That yellow hair, so sweet and so fine. Her mother had it too. A fine trait to pass on to a fine daughter. And Johanna is a fine daughter, a fine girl indeed. Any man would be proud to call her "wife". But she is mine and I will keep her, always sweet, always pure, always innocent and always mine. I will keep her safe from this sinful world, safe and pure. I love her, you know.

 

*

 _viii._  
I loved ‘im, you know, I loved ‘im first, but _she_ watched ‘im, wanted ‘im, witch, witch, wanted to steal ‘im from me, then she took him, witch, witch, devil wife. She took him and sent me the judge. Then the poison, my girl gone, snug, locked up tight with _him_ , all _her_ , the witch, the foul smell, the smoke woman. City on fire, city on fire. Beadle, beadle, where are you beadle-eedle-eedle? Bastard beadle, _bastard_ beadle, not here, but ah, a beautiful man, do I know ‘im? _Oh_. It’s _‘im_. Given back. My Benjamin. And I love ‘im still.

*

 _ix._  
I love 'er, you know. More'n anyone or anythin' in this 'ole rancid city, I loved Lucy. My Lucy. My beautiful Lucy. Oh my God, what 'ave I done to 'er? 'Er yellow 'air... red with bloody... Lucy... I thought you were dead, an' now you are, dead, an' growin' cold. As dead as the judge an' the beadle, as dead as any of 'em. Lucy... my Lucy... you did know me, but I didn't know you. Oh my God, Lucy, what have I done? What went wrong for us? What did we do? I _loved_ you: did you know?


End file.
